Detrás de las cadenas
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Vas a lograrlo, vas a vengarte de quienes te encerraron haciéndote pasar por loca. One-Shot. Princesa Azula


¡Hola!

Bueno... acá llegué con mi segunda historia sobre Avatar, esta vez desde la "mente" de Azula.

Les confiezo que soy una gran y fiel admiradora de la Princesa Azula, a pesar de que esta loca y que es mala como la peste ajjaj... no deja de ser uno de mis personajes favoritos y, en mi opinión, más interesantes de la serie.

Espero que les guste.

_**Pau Ruby Malfoy **_

* * *

**Detrás de las cadenas:**

Tu eres la grandiosa Princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego, descendiente de uno de los hombres más importantes de todo el mundo, el Señor del Fuego Sozin.

Tu eres la **VERDADERA** y única heredera al trono, quien debería llevar el título de Señor del Fuego, aunque... aquello te siga sonando mal al combinarlo con tu nombre.

Tu eres quien deberías estar gobernando, y no todos esos traidores.

Si… ellos son los que deberían estar aquí, encerrados como animales de circo, en una cámara de frío que no te permite utilizar tu fuego-control y atados de pies y manos,... no, este no es tu lugar, no debes pasar ni un segundo más en este maldito agujero que te congela hasta los huesos… esos traidores junto con el Avatar son los que deben estar aquí.

Todos creen, dicen y juran que estas loca, que tu estado es completamente irreversible, que no vas a poder mejorar a menos que puedas comprender todas las atrocidades que has hecho, a menos que tu misma quieras cambiar, "_curarte_". Pero es todo una farsa, son **ELLOS** los que realmente han perdido la razón, ellos, que creen que tienen derecho sobre **TU** reino, sobre **TUS **súbditos.

¿Acaso no lo ven? Naciste con el derecho de gobernar a cualquiera, a todos, desde los comienzos estabas destinada a aquello, y… te lo arrebataron unos sucios traidores, comenzando por Mai – en quien nunca deberías haber confiado. -, siguiendo con Zuzu – él siempre fue un traidor, un cobarde, era natural que se cambiara al lado del Avatar. - y con ese gordo asqueroso de Iroh – igual que Zuko, siempre demasiado perezoso como para luchar por algo, siempre fue un traidor y siempre lo será. -, ellos son unos envidiosos, por eso te quitaron todo, porque saben que eres la mejor maestra fuego que el mundo haya tenido el privilegio de conocer, lo saben y no pueden soportarlo, por eso dicen que estas loca, porque quieren ensuciarte, porque no quieren que cumplas tu destino, porque saben, que si gobiernas, los destruirías a los tres con tus propias manos y de un mismo tiro.

¡Vamos! Eres la única que ha podido hacer fuego azul, solo tú tienes ese poder, esa capacidad tan extraordinaria, eso te da derecho a obtener cualquier cosa que desees, a ser todo lo que tu quieras.

¡Malditos guardias! Cada vez que pasan por la puerta escuchas sus risas, se ríen de ti... no puedes verlos pero si escucharlos.

Ya no te tienen miedo, pero deberían, no te temen, ahora, porque estas atada, porque no puedes moverte a menos que ellos quieras que lo hagas… en cambio, si lograras quitarte estas cadenas que tan fuertemente atada a la pared te tienen, todos volverían a postrarse a tus pies, todos volverían a hablar y admirar a la Princesa Azula, quien hizo caer a la ciudad _"impenetrable" _de Ba Sing Se, y, con ella, a todo el Reino Tierra, quien le dio la victoria a la Nación del Fuego después de cientos de años de guerra y de frustrados intentos por penetrar esos muros.

A ti nunca te ha podido detener nada, has logrado hacer cosas que todos creían completamente imposibles… tu eres la verdadera soberana del mundo, y… cuando logres escapar, porque lo harás, nada…**NADA**, ni siquiera el mismísimo Avatar va poder detenerte.

Si tan solo pudieras liberarte de estas cadenas, todo cambiaría, todo sería como era antes, como debería ser, como debe ser.

Porque, detrás de esta cámara de frío, detrás de esta supuesta locura, aún vive la Princesa Azula, porque aún hay fuego en tu espíritu, porque aún no han visto todo el poder que puedes tener, todo lo destructiva que puedes llegar a ser.

Vas a lograrlo, sabes que vas a lograr deshacerte de todo lo que te mantiene prisionera y vengarte de quienes te encerraron en esta asquerosa institución haciéndote pasar por loca, lo sabes.


End file.
